


Ice BREAKERS - Fic

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age II, Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012), 銀河鉄道９９９ | Ginga Tetsudo 999
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, Fenris is grumpy, I've played DA loads and watched Frozen a few times, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, WOOO, and sung the songs lots, but I've never seen Rise of the Guardians, characters based off tumblr and google images, or the anime the other character's from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris is grumpy. He doesn't like being an Ice Breaker. There are too many mages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice BREAKERS - Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ICE BREAKERS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314535) by [bb-sock (saisei)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/bb-sock). 



> Deliberate Badfic for the Bad Bang 2.

Fenris was grumpy. He was with mages. Why did it have to be mages? He hit a snake with his sword as they walked along the path. The snake held no relevance other than pointing out the reference to Indiana jones, but Fenris didn’t know that because he didn't know what indian ajone was.

At least their party wasn’t _just_ mages. He couldnt help but feel resentment for being put with mages though. But Metel was better than nothing, even if she did have impractically long hair. He wondered if it had powers. He also wondered if he should have worn something else considering her warm clothes and their icy companions.

As he thought this a bit of snow went up his nose and made him sneeze. Jack laughed but then fenris went all glowy with anger and he stopped laughing when Fenris hand went through him in warning.

“Michief and magic don’t go well together with me.” Fenris grumped, his voice deep and rumbly. He was still a bit glowy too, and the frost mischief seemed enchanted by it. Fenris let out a huff of annoyance and pushed the boy back. The last thing he needed was a woozy mage licking his brands for the high of the lyrium. Although a Templar doing the same would also be bad. Especially as that would mean templars would be here. Actually that could be good becuse then he wouldn’t have to put up with the mages anymore.

Fenris trundled at the back of the group, not realy wanting to be there. The one who claimed not to be a Tevinter Magister but who flaunted her royalty led them, much to his added grumpiness. They were banded together to fight a thing called the Darkness Rising, but Fenris thought the apostates shuld be more of a concern. If Elsa had been born in a sensible part of Thedas she would have been put in a circle as soon as her macig showed. Maybe she would even have been made tranquil if the stories about how she couldn’t control her magic for so long was true.

Fenris continued along this grumpy train of thought as Elsa and jack shaped their path for them, really pretty and icy with big swirls and sparkles that pleased Maetel but just made Fenris grumpier because they were all unnatural.

Plus, his feet were cold.

Bloody elemental mages.

Fenris didn’t normally complain about cold feet. He was used to having cold feet, he didn’t wear shoes. But he didn’t normally walk on ice. And this was magical ice. And magical ice staied cold. And that meant his feet staied cold.

Why couldnt one of them specialise in fire.

Or not be a mage at all and therefor let him walk on the ground.

Fenris hated mages.

He was grumping silently at the back when Maetel started to talk to Elsa at the front. He couldn’t help but feel annoyed, because she was his ally of non-mageness. Listening to their conversation made him more grumpy as he found out they were both royalty and doing that female bonding ‘thing’. A light giggle wafted back to him and he hit his sword on the ice path, shattering it with the strength of his blow. Why was he the only warrior.

Then Elsa started singing.

It was too much. There was more ice and snow and magic and Fenris went all glowy as he got more and more cross and grumpy. Jack looked at him with big eyes again and Fenris growled at him to make him back off, before bringing his sword down hard on the ice bridge they were walking on. It cracked, making a big creaking noise before it broke. As Elsa continued to sing and magicked more ice around them to catch them before they could fall into the river, Fenris managed to phase through the ice designed to catch him because he was still glowy and angry.

He fell in the water and his armour would go rusty but that was ok coz he was now away from the mages.

Then the water froze and they came to get him, all of them singing this time. He hoped the Darkness Rising was scared of singing, because by the time they found it he was sure he’d be far too grumpy to do anything other than stand at the back and brood.

Or he’d go on a killing rage in a spin of glowy anger and sword.

He just hoped it would be over soon.


End file.
